1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cameras, and more particularly to cameras of the type in which an indication plate may be easily stuck on a body of camera, or name may be easily written thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known, in order to prevent a camera from being lost, that the owner himself ties a plate on which owner's name is written to a strap or a strap-ring of the camera or sticks a name plate made of plastic or the like on an outer wall of the camera. However, the plate merely tied may come off easily and the plate stuck may slightly projected out so that it may be easily peeled off when in use and having a bad effect on its external appearance.